1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwless mini fan holder, in particular to a mount bracket that is able to simplify the fan assembly in a computer without using screws, and yet the screwless structure can prevent vibration of the fan during the fan operation.
2. The Related Art
Heat dissipation is an important issue for modern computer design. The common practice is to use several mini fans in different parts of the computer to create air flow in the internal chamber so as to prevent overheating of high-frequency power components.
A typical conventional mini fan is installed by mounting four mounting screws through four corners of the fan shell. Since an industrial computer usually has several mini fans, the mounting of these fans could be a time-consuming process that considerably slows down the assembly line. Furthermore, mishandling by line workers, such as misfit screws and washed out screw heads may have screws stuck in the screw holes. Situations like these could lead to loosening of the fan during the fan operation or create other problems for the computer fans.
The mini fan producers then introduce a mount bracket to facilitate the mounting of the mini fan. The quadrangular shaped bracket is constructed with four poles at the four corners of a backplane used for coupling the mini fan onto the mount bracket to create a fan subassembly, and four clips on the other side of the backplane for attaching the fan subassembly onto the heat sink or computer chassis. The four poles are matched with the four corner holes on the fan body when the mount bracket is assembled with the mini fan. But the assembled bracket is so close to the heat sink that a large portion of the heat sink situated underneath the fan assembly is physically blocked from normal air circulation, resulting in uneven heat distribution over the heat sink and poor heat dissipation.
In these aspects, the screwless mini fan holder according to the present invention substantially reduces or obviates the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.